Guardian Angel
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Rem knew that Shinigami were hardly Guardian Angel's, but she still felt oddly comforted because she felt needed. Like there was actually a point to all of this.


**Guardian Angel**

Rem, in the Shinigami realm, had first watched Jealous. He was a rather young Shinigami and no one was sure where he had come from. No one knew where Shinigami came from or where they went. But, for some reason no one cared. It was just something that happened. It wasn't going to stop any time soon, so it was nothing that needed looking into.

The male Shinigami with the raven wings was probably the one who cared the most. Ryuk, was it? And he only indulged his curiosity as a method to reduce his boredom...

The Shinigami Realm was a sad, dark and dreary place. It made you drowsy. Rem would often just sleep.

Jealous had been a refreshing bit of Shinigamity **(1)** in this pathetic world. He was a loving and caring Shinigami who wasn't yet hardened by the realm of death. To Rem, he was interesting. To Rem, he was someone she could stay awake to be around, if only to protect him from the insults of the others.

_"How is she today?" Rem once asked, a smile gracing her purple lips as she sat down next to Jealous cross-legged._

_"Misa's doing great! Wonderful! Amazing!" Jealous replied giddily, a crooked but ecstatic grin on his crooked and uneven face. He quickly looked back to one of the Birds Eye's _**(2)**_ in this area of the Shinigami Realm._

_"She got a role in her school play. She's so exited. She gets to be the fairy, the main role! What joy!" he told, Rem smiling at the childlike glee that both Misa and Jealous shared. It was almost like a childhood crush. Puppy love. _

Jealous was the only Shinigami in this world that Rem would ever consider her 'friend'. She treated him with love and respect, often fending off the other Shinigami and looking after the smaller Death God.

_"Here are some strawberries, Jealous-kun," Rem told, handing a few of the rotten fruits to the smaller Shinigami._

_"Thank you, Remu-senpai," Jealous replied happily, popping a few of the fruits into his mouth and savoring their rotten taste._

_"Misa likes strawberries, I presume?" Rem chuckled, eating one of the rotten fruits._

_"Yes! She says that even though they are sweet, they're fruits, so they aren't fattening," Jealous explained, watching the teen play with her friends in the grass at her high school._

_"She's going to be a model. She just got a contract," he told, smiling and blushing slightly as he fiddled with his Death Note nervously. Rem smiled, patting him on the head and watching the young, still dark-haired girl play._

There were few things in this world that made Rem happy: Her friend Jealous, strawberries, and now this young woman. She felt like a guardian angel, looking after the young girl after the tragic loss of her parents.

Rem knew that Shinigami were hardly Guardian Angel's, but she still felt oddly comforted because she felt needed. Like there was actually a point to all of this.

_"REMU-SENPAI!!! REMU-SENPAI!!!" Jealous yelled, hobbling through the Shinigami realm in search of his elder Shinigami who he respected like a mother and a teacher._

_Rem yawned, sitting up from her spot on the ground, where she had been napping._

_"Hmm? Yes, Jealous-kun?" Rem asked, smiling warmly to the young Jealous._

_"Misa! It's Misa! She's blonde now!" Jealous told, giggling giddily._

_"She looks so pretty!" he declared, not caring that Gook and Ryuk could hear him. They both began chuckling, Ryuk with his painful 'hyuk's and Gook with his high-pitched and raspy cackles._

_Rem just smiled, patting Jealous's head once more._

_"I'm sure she is," Rem told, standing up to accompany Jealous to one of the Birds Eye's._

_She certainly was._

The only day Rem had ever been truly sad was just a few days ago. Jealous had become particularly sad lately. He had become sad more early on upon learning that her boyfriend had been cheating on her, but he became even more saddened when he notice that it was affecting her life span. She was getting drunk or high more often and she was making reckless decisions. She would go out at night on the dangerous city streets, stumbling through traffic and dark alleyways...

_"It's her choice, you know. It's nothing you can do to change that," Rem had told Jealous as she sat next to him with an untouched pile of strawberries between them._

_"I know, but... but... She was supposed to live so much longer... She, she, she..." Jealous whimpered, probably being the only person in Misa's life who truly, truly cared for her._

_"Hush, hush, Jealous-kun..." Rem told, wrapping a comforting arm around Jealous's hunched shoulders._

_Jealous whimpered, cuddling up to the white, spongy Shinigami._

He had been depressed for quite a while. Untill it was the day of Misa's death. Rem knew this was an important day, so she flew to Jealous's spot much earlier than normal. They watched her whole day...

_"So today is the day, huh?" Rem asked, looking down to Jealous who was whimpering as he watch Misa carelessly and joyously strut through her life. She had gotten over her boyfriend. She was going on the right track, now. Her modelling career was a success, she was taking acting and singing classes, she had her own TV show now... Everything was serene..._

_"But why today? She looks so healthy..." Jealous whimpered, watching with his one good eye._

_"Probably an accident or something..." Rem offered as an example, hunched over so she could see into the Birds Eye over Jealous._

_She watched as Misa happily strolled through the streets, alone that day. When, suddenly, a man jumped out wielding a knife. Her director for her own TV show "Misa's Happy Sweets". He proclaimed his love for her._

_Of course, Misa refused._

_'Then I'll kill you and kill myself!' the man had screamed, running toward her with the knife._

_"Wow. Who would've thought that she'd get stabbed to death..." Rem told, actually surprised._

_But, what surprised her even more was when Jealous pulled out his Death Note._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, watching him with wide eyes and he began to quickly write down the mans name. He had memorized it, so he didn't even need to use his Shinigami Eyes..._

_Rem watched as the man walked away, Misa running to safety, and as the man died of a heart attack in the street..._

_Here eyes soon turned to Jealous, oddly exited that Misa was safe now... Only to see that Jealous was wilting away._

_"Jealous-kun..." she had whispered, reaching out to try and touch him..._

_Only to have him fall apart under her fingertips..._

_Unsure and frightened of what had happened, Rem took Jealous's Death Note and fled, feeling so frustrated with herself for some unknown reason..._

The next time Rem looked down at the Human Realm, Misa was paranoid but fine. What surprised Rem, though, was that Jealous's remaining lifespan (which had been very, very short due to his innocence- he never used his notebook), had been added to Misa's...

And, then, for some reason...

Rem felt obligated to look after the young girl who Rem saw as Jealous's little crush. His puppy love...

Rem smiled as she dropped Jealous's notebook into the Human World and soon dove into the beautiful world of color as soon as Misa touched the note.

Now, Rem could look after Misa for the rest of her life. She would protect Misa as she had protected Jealous. Rem would be her protector, her savior...

Rem would be her Guardian Angel.

**[1**

_Shinigamity Humanity_

**[2**

_Birds Eye's_ are what I call those little outposts in the Shinigami realm where they can look down at the human realm.


End file.
